


Second Star to the Right

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy!Rey, Honestly Rey just went all this dick is mine on me and Kylo was into it, Hook Play (mild), Hook!Ben, I cannot state that enough, Inspired by Art, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Cum, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Safe to Read if You’re Triggered by Pregnancy, She's smaller than his dick, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sounding, compared to the fairy, extreme size difference, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Rey comes home to her Captain.“You’re late,” Kylo says, lounging in his bed, sharpening his hook.Rey flits over and lands on the top of his bent knee, hands balled into tiny fists on her hips. “I was busy. I have other things to do, you know, than be with you all the time.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 70
Kudos: 211





	Second Star to the Right

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Surprise! This is inspired by art from [witchyscribbles](https://twitter.com/witchyscribbles/status/1283639607150575617?s=21) and [mrsmancuspia](https://twitter.com/mrsmancuspia/status/1282827452004405249?s=21) \- so please, please, please go look at those and enjoy. Also, a moment in here is a part of a Patreon exclusive piece from mrsmancuspia - so if you haven't and have the means, support her and check it out, it's delicious.
> 
> Many, many thanks to [vulpines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpines/pseuds/vulpines) for taking a quick peek at this for me.

Rey drifts through the night, quietly grumbling that he’s anchored his ship so far away, even if it’s safer out here. She squeezes through the barely open window in his captain’s quarters with a grunt, somersaulting through the air, a shower of magic dust exploding behind her.

“You’re late,” Kylo says, lounging in his bed, sharpening his hook.

Rey flits over and lands on the top of his bent knee, hands balled into tiny fists on her hips. “I was busy. I have other things to do, you know, than be with you all the time.”

A smile flirts with the corners of his mouth and he sets down his tools before stretching his hook out towards her. “And what, pray tell, had you busy this late?”

Rey sniffs as she climbs on, wrapping small hands around the shining tip of the hook, her ankles locking together beneath her to keep her stable. Her wings flutter. “If you must know,” she replies primly as she comes eye level with him. “I spent my evening swapping out the boy’s supply of mushrooms. They’ll be quite indisposed tomorrow, and possibly even the next day. Not even Tink will be able to help.”

“That’s not very nice,” Kylo admonishes, and Rey grins, reaching up to undo the ties holding up her dress.

“And when have you ever known me to be _nice_ , Captain?” The dark blue fabric settles around her hips and she flutters her wings again, open and closed, slow and deliberate as she readjusts her grip on his hook and drags herself over the cool smooth metal. Rey moans at the feel of it, grins up at her pirate as she writhes over his lethal appendage, taking her pleasure as she wants, seeing how long it takes him to break.

“It’s one of the things I like best about you,” he croaks, watching her, eyes growing dark, breath turning shallow.

“I know,” she replies, rising up to hover in the air, her dress slipping down over her body to catch on the tip of his hook. “And one of the things I appreciate about you is how much you appreciate how not nice I can be for you.” She flits around him, his eyes tracking her until she lands on his shoulder, leaning in to kiss and nibble at his earlobe. 

Kylo groans and his head moves, tipping back to settle amongst the pillows he has piled up behind him. Rey moves, hands trailing over flesh, light nibbles following. She strokes over the ragged red mark of his scar, rubs her entire body along the length of it.

“Let me taste you,” he gasps, and Rey giggles, a burst of dust falling from her wings. “Please, Rey.”

“Well, since you’ve asked so very nicely,” she answers, drifting around his cheek to press a kiss to his nose, grinning as she watches him go cross-eyed to look at her. “Kiss,” she requests, body sinking until her small breasts are pressed to his plush lips. He complies, letting her linger as he presses kisses against her chest. Rey giggles when his tongue slips out, brushing gently across her. Then he does it again as she presses forward with a moan. He presses another kiss to her and she darts away, spinning in the air as she rises, yanking her dress off of his hook before reaching to hold onto it from below. The small slip of fabric flutters down to rest on the blankets.

Behind her, her wings dance, legs swinging as Kylo lifts her and opens his mouth. He looks like he could swallow her whole like this, but she knows he won’t. His tongue slips from between his lips and Rey widens her legs as he lowers her down. They both groan when they touch. He’s hot, so hot and wet beneath her and it’s one of her favorite feelings. He covers her completely, and when he curls his tongue up over her ass she wriggles against him, panting.

His mustache tickles her belly, and she tightens her grip, knuckles going white on the sharp, slick tip of the hook. Rey moves, rocks on his tongue, whimpers when she gets the angle right, and sinks into it further, rutting back and forth, her wings a flicker of frantic movement behind her. Kylo’s breath is warm against her flesh and she leans her head back, the long ends of her hair tickling her lower back. It’s good, so good.

Kylo groans beneath her and she drops one hand to pinch and pull at the pebbled peaks of her nipples. “Ah, ah,” she pants, hips whipping back and forth over his tongue. “I’m close,” she whimpers and Kylo hums, eyes still open and intensely focused on her. She imagines if his mouth weren’t otherwise occupied he’d tell her in that low wanting voice of his ‘ _do it’_. She shouts his name as she cums on his tongue, and he moans beneath her at the small gush of fluid that coats him. He lifts her, and she struggles to keep her grip, but the tip of his tongue runs as deftly as his can through her folds, seeking out every last drop of her release.

When he’s done, Rey lets go and drifts down to sprawl on his chest flushed and nearly sated. She tips her head up to watch Kylo lick his lips, then drag his tongue over his hook, where she had rubbed herself earlier. He hums again in satisfaction, dropping his hand near her so she can scoot closer and hold him. She does, peppering gentle kisses to his fingertips until he’s a restless mess.

“Do you need something, Kylo?” She asks, sitting up, hugging a finger to her chest. There’s color high on his cheeks and he grunts in reply. Rey nips at his fingertip and then stands up. She walks down his abdomen and then turns back with a wicked grin. “Are you uncomfortable? Your pants look tight, but perhaps that’s just a side effect from seeing me?” She teases.

Kylo throws his head back, hand dropping down to fist in the sheets. “Rey, please.”

“Of course.” She flies down to the tie on his pants and pulls at the string. “I like being nice to you, being good for you.”

“Yes,” he agrees, nodding his head and messing up his hair on the pillows. She unlaces him quickly and then pulls to loosen the strings. Kylo is there, reaching down to shove his pants low with hand and hook. Rey streaks up, watching his length spring free. “Shit,” Kylo curses, and Rey’s gaze drifts to where his hook has pierced through the fabric. She giggles a bit and watches as he gently pulls it free without doing more damage. It’s not the first time it’s happened and it surely won’t be the last.

“Look at you,” she coos, lowering down to stand on his thigh, right hand reaching out to touch the heavy, pulsing length of him. She walks around his length to settle on the very top of his balls, then she licks. One long path up the base of him. She needs to fly just a little to reach the tip, but it’s worth it. To watch his face appear over the length of his cock, hand pressed tight to his mouth as she laves him with sloppy attention. She wraps her arms around him, just to get more friction and uses her wings to more easily work his length. Rey kisses across the weeping, shining head of his cock, then curls her little body around him to press her face against his slit, tongue dipping in and she pulls back, absolutely coated in him. She hums in delight, licking at her lips, her chin, anywhere she can reach.

She scrambles to sit on top of his cockhead, and this, _this_ , is her absolute favorite feeling. Her legs just manage to drape on either side of him, and she plants one steady hand on the slope of his glans to hold her steady. Her other hand is busy dragging his precome from her cheeks, she licks her fingers clean and rubs herself over him. She’s still so wet, and she moans at the feeling of him pressed against her here. Her thighs turn slick with a mixture of their juices and slowly, carefully she plants on hand behind her then leans back as the other reaches around and spreads herself open to his gaze.

“Like what you see, Captain?” she asks, tilting her head with another smile. She watches his nostrils flare and his chest move with each breath. She can see his mouth open, can hear the small, delighted noises he’s making as he bites down on his middle finger. “That a ‘yes’, then?” He nods, and she keeps herself spread wide open just for him as she rocks over him. 

“Tell me, Kylo,” she asks, wings fluttering again, “have you been good while I’ve been away?”

“Yes,” he grits the word out around his finger and his hook twists into the sheets, tearing them. “So good, Rey.”

She hums happily and lifts away from him, making him cry out, but she shushes him. “I’m not leaving,” she soothes, wrapping her tiny body around him once more. “I just need to be in a better spot, and I think you’re plenty wet enough.”

“Oh fuck,” he breathes, watching her push her small arm over him, through the sticky mess he’s leaking. She rolls it around, coating it as her free arm grips him just under his glans, strong and lithe legs wrapping around him further down. 

Rey wriggles, feels the steady pulse of him through the vein that runs the underside of his cock where it’s pressed tightly between her thighs. She could get off, just like this, if she had enough time. She kisses the broad head of him, as her arm sneaks closer to his slit. Her fingertips tease the opening first, light brushes through the slick, then in. His hips press up and she holds him tighter, kissing him again. “Stay still.” She hears the hook rip through the feather down of the mattress, and he whimpers a bit. Rey licks at him, low, where the glans meets shaft and bites and the ruddy flare making him gasp her name. “Since you’ve been so good for me, Captain, I think you can have a little treat.”

“Rey,” he moans, hand falling down to squeeze at his thigh as she curls her hand into a tiny fist and slowly presses inside of him. “Oh, shit, fuck.” They’ve done this a few times already, but she revels in how undone he becomes. Slow and steady she fucks her forearm into the dribbling tip of his cock while he tries to hard to stay still beneath her. 

“So good, Kylo,” she tells him, kissing him everywhere her little mouth can reach. She goes in up to her elbow and stills, peeking up at his flushed face. “Okay?” she asks, licking at him again. She can’t help it, he tastes so good.

“Yes,” he nods. She grins, and slowly uncurls her fist inside of him. “Fuck,” he shouts and Rey smothers her grin at the sound of fabric rending in two as his hook jerks once more. “Fuck that’s good,” he practically slurs, head falling back once more, but she can still see him, watching her work his cock over the slope of his cheeks.

She fucks him slowly like that, enjoying the gentle press of him around her forearm, and the quiet wet noises each press produces. Rey rubs her cheek along the smooth head of him, shifting up to get a better angle to enter him and he practically vibrates beneath her at that. “Okay?” she asks once more, kissing him, then rising up to lick a patch along the small part of her arm not submerged inside of him, down to where she’s disappeared and kisses him there too.

“Fuck me,” he mutters, “please.”

“You always beg so prettily for me, Kylo.” Rey pushes her arm further down, then pulls back, slowly, so, so slowly until she’s sure she can see tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, then she presses in again, but not as deep. Leaving him while continuing to tease him takes an age and he’s trying so hard to stay still beneath her. “So good,” she pants when she finally eases her fist free. Kylo gasps and Rey lets out a little squeak as his hand comes up to fist the base of his cock. Rey settles her feet on the steady warmth of his palm and kisses him once more, making him grunt.

“I’m not gonna last long,” he says apologetically and Rey nods, spinning around his cock so she can drag her soaked cunt along the top of him and better kiss him while she does. She lays down on his length and she hums happily. Ben’s thumb comes up and grazes across her butt, so she wiggles into his touch. Behind her, he exhales a small laugh. “You’re perfect,” he sighs and Rey preens, wings dancing in delight.

His touch recedes and she watches his hand settle on the bed once more, then she moves. Her arm is slippery and she can’t keep a grip well, but with her whole body pressed to him, it’s easy to find some semblance of a rhythm. Her clit slides over his hot skin, delicious, dragging, friction, until her core leaks all over him, then it’s wet, and oh so good. Her mouth opens wide to lick at him, while her arm, slick, and sticky wraps around the spongy head as best it can, her fingertips press into the flared part of his head and he groans. She can feel him, the steady insistent puls. She’s so close, whimpers that she is, and, “please, please, oh, _Kylo_.” Her tiny voice is loud in the cabin as she cums again. She keeps moving, moaning, “ _yes_ ,” she hisses, her whole body feeling Kylo’s cock grow even harder as she trembles above and around him. Her arm slips and her gasping mouth falls onto his tip.

“Rey,” he gasps her name with a sense of wonder as he finally cums. His cock jerks with each jet of spend that escapes from him, and Rey moves with it, still riding the wave of her climax, but greedy for a taste. She catches the second wave of it, down over her back, and in her hair. The last wave is a little thing, not so powerful, so she manages to get her mouth around his slit and she hums as it finds the back of her throat, thick and salty. What she doesn’t manage to swallow leaks out and dribbles around the head of him, but she’s quick to clean him up, and then settles in his thatch of pubic hair as she watches his cock grow soft. “Hey,” Kylo’s voice is a deep rumble that reverberates through her and she sighs happily. “You okay?”

“So okay,” she says, turning to face him with a smile. His chest and stomach are a mess, but she’ll get to that in a moment. “Are you?”

“Yeah. I missed you.” The confession comes easily now, after years of his tight-lipped refusal to admit to anything, after years of this, of them.

“It was only a few days,” Rey sighs, crawling up his body, mouth catching every bit of him that’s running over his skin. “I missed you too though, you grumpy pirate,” she mumbled around a mouthful of cum. “Oops,” she laughed when some ran over her bottom lip, pushing it back inside with her nimble fingers. Kylo grunts, watching her dip her hands into his belly button to scoop more out until she’s satisfied. A gentle finger strokes over her calf as she continues on her upward path, and she pauses for him to bring it up to her face. He’s gentle, so, so gentle with her, just brushing over her forehead, cheeks, and nose before she turns to kiss the center of the whorl of his fingerprint.

She kisses his chin when she finally reaches it, then his lips, laughing when he purses them and his mustache tickles her forehead. Then she drapes herself across his nose, grumbling when he shifts to actually lay down on the bed, her own little nest of blankets is to his left, right next to his head, but she’s so comfortable here. Rey can feel his spend dripping from the tips of her wings, she’ll need to wash up, but then Kylo licks his lips, catching it, and tickling the tips of her toes.

“I wanna ride your nose,” she declares into the silence, making him laugh and jostle her down onto his cheek. “Hey!”

“Sorry!” he scoops her up and stands, taking her over to his table in two quick strides, where he lets her climb down from his hand then she watches him as he pours water into a tiny bowl for her. “I thought you were falling asleep,” he explains, glancing over at her.

Rey pouts just long enough to see him smile again, then speaks. “No. Just thinking of all of the ways to get off on you,” she grins cheekily up at him as she steps into the cool water and sinks beneath the surface to take care of her hair.

He’s stripped down to nothing by the time she resurfaces, and he’s sitting on the edge again, legs splayed wide. She rises far enough to display her tits, and cups her hands beneath them for his benefit. It doesn’t take much, for his renewed interest to become apparent. Maybe she’ll ride his nose while she watches him touch herself.

“Come here,” he says after a few more minutes spent cleaning herself up. He’s got one of his large hands cupped loosely around his length, gently stroking himself, curved end of his hook rubbing over his balls. “Let me taste you again.”

Rey steps from the water and shakes off her wings, a shower of water and magic dust falling around her with the movement. “Yes please,” she agrees, rising into the air and over to dangle on the end of his hook once more.


End file.
